Everlasting Hope
by CharmHex01
Summary: After the war, Hermione returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to attend her seventh year. Her delight at being named Head Girl is lessened somewhat when she finds out that the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. They manage to become friends, but what happens when Draco finds he likes Hermione in a way different to just friends? [Dramione]
1. Returning

**Chapter 1- Returning**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Dramione fanfiction, and my second ever fanfiction, so it might not turn out great. I'm just trying out new ideas, and so I decided...Draco and Hermione... let's give it a try. So its like an experiment to me. It'll be great if you would read it and review it to tell me how you think it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not her, so therefore, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione Granger bid her parents, Jean and Ian, farewell as she approached the barrier which would lead to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station. She cheerfully hugged each of them, promising to send them owls during her term.

As she ran toward the barrier, she felt a deep sadness at having to leave her parents again. After the war, she had travelled to Australia with Ron and Harry to find her parents and restore the memories. They had been successful, but now Hermione felt guilty at having to leave them so soon.

She looked around to find her friends, who had decided to return to Hogwarts with her after much thought, and found them huddled together by the scarlet

Hogwarts Express. She ran over to them and tapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey," Ginny said, appearing delighted that Hermione had arrived.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and turned to Ron, "How do you feel about your little baby sister attending Hogwarts in the same year as you?"

Harry tried to supress the urge to laugh as Ron's ear began to turn a faint red.

Hermione looked around at the group. Neville was laughing at something that Ron had said. Neville. He had changed a lot in the last year. No longer was he the plump, forgetful boy they had met in their first year. Now, he was confident and his once dismal magical abilities had improved to challenge even Ron's magical abilities, though Herbology was still his strongest subject. Luna was still as dreamy as before and still supported the views of her father. But Hermione no longer thought of her as some kind of weirdo, instead treating her comments with respect, because she realised many of the things Luna Lovegood were true, and wise. Ginny and Luna were now in the same year as the others, as they were considered to be continuing normal education, while Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville were considered to be repeating a year of school.

The castle had been magically repaired after the last battle, and was back to its former grandeur. Hermione looked around the station, there were first years who were being hugged and comforted by their parents, and students like them who had returned to repeat a year due to the disruption the war caused.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

A hand waved in front of Hermione's face, pulling her out of her thoughts. She found the owner of the hand and voice to be Ginny's.

"Yes?"

"Well, I thought you would be made Head Girl this year… are you?"

Hermione jumped, "Oh, Merlin! I forgot. Yes, I am actually," she revealed, smiling fondly at the memory of receiving the normal owl, but with a Head Girl's badge.

"Good job, Hermione!" Ron grinned, the colour from her ears gone by now.

"Of course it isn't surprising really…"

Hermione's mind drifted off as I thought about those who died defending Hogwarts and their beliefs. She thought of Lavender Brown, who she shared once shared a dormitory with, and was thankful that she was a Head Girl, so she would be living in the Head dorms. She didn't want to be reminded of Lavender's death when she slept in the dormitory, without Lavender, who she had grown accustomed to waking up and sleeping next to.

Some of the people here had already attended their seventh year during the war, like Neville, but had decided that their last year of education was dismal and wanted to try it again, learning the proper material, instead of the twisted material taught from the perspective of Death Eaters. The teachers against the Dark side had no choice but to teach the magic which Snape had ordered them to.

A horn blasted somewhere, startling Hermione, who was grabbing at her wand, until she realised it was just the signal that they should board the train now. She sighed in relief, and thinking to herself that a year on the run could really change the way you acted and thought. She thought of Mad-Eye Moody's imposter, and how he taught them to be constantly alert.

"Hermione, you go to the Head compartment, and we'll save a spot for you somewhere on ours, okay?" said Harry as they rushed off to find an empty compartment.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the Head compartment, wondering who was the Head Boy, hoping desperately that they weren't in Slytherin. She stepped into the still empty Head compartment and sat down while she waited for everyone to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long, and soon the cabin door opened to reveal the Head Boy. A sense of dread washed over her.


	2. Head Boy

**Chapter 2- The Head Boy**

**A/N: Here's another chapter to this story! Thanks go to readingaddict24, KelsierMockingjay, ShadowKissedDreamer, Liube and .Lines for either following, reviewing or adding this story to their favourites list, and especially to .Lines for doing all three. It made me really happy! SO please review this story, and tell me how I could improve it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any material you may recognise belongs to her, not to me. **

***Note: The first line in italics is just a reminder for what happened last in the last chapter. "..." means something spoken aloud. '...' means something though. It should be easy enough to figure it out though...**

**So enjoy now!**

* * *

_She didn't have to wait long, and soon the cabin door opened to reveal the Head Boy. A sense of dread washed over her._

The Head Boy looked at her with disgust.

"So… Granger… Head Girl I see…" he drawled in a bored tone.

Hermione's voice was filled with contempt when she replied, "I'd never had guessed that a ferret could become Head Boy… _"_

Malfoy stiffened at the mention of his short time as a transfigured animal, but was careful to compose his features to be indifferent.

Hermione ignored Malfoy and waited for the new prefects to arrive; telling herself that this year was going to be hard, sharing a dormitory with Malfoy! How could the headmaster think that _Malfoy _was a worthy role model? Model, she could understand, after all, he _was _quite good-looking – if you avoided his facial expression, but _role _model? No way.

'Wait, was I just thinking that Malfoy is good-looking?' Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head, 'No, I must be going bonkers, since when could Malfoy be classified as good-looking?'

* * *

"So… Hermione, tell us… who was Head Boy?" Ron inquired, trying his very best to ignore Harry snogging Ginny.

Hermione grimaced, "Worst Slytherin to ever exist," she sighed.

"MALFOY? You've got to be kidding! Who's the new headmaster?" Ron looked ready to explode.

Neville cried, "But that's awful Hermione! Glad I'm not you then!"

Harry and Ginny unglued themselves to join in on the conversation.

"What were you saying about Malfoy?" Harry asked, quite clueless.

Hermione answered him, "Head Boy."

"Head Boy? You mean the ferret? That Malfoy?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course, _that Malfoy, _how many other Malfoys do you know?"

Luna piped up, "There aren't many Malfoy's in this school, and only one in seventh year…"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Just checking, you know… I didn't believe my ears…"

Hermione had tuned out on the conversation. She knew that she would be doing patrols with Malfoy, and also live in the same dorm as him. She sighed. How was she going to survive this year without blasting Malfoy apart?

* * *

"Firs' years here! Follow on! Here, fir's years!" Hagrid's booming voice could be heard be the entire school.

"Hey Hermione! Hear' you made it as Head Girl! Well done!" Hagrid grinned, waving his dustbin sized hands at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, "Thanks, Hagrid!"

She trailed behind the others, chuckling at Ron who was extremely impatient with the crowd, complaining loudly that it took them too long to get to the Great Hall for dinner. When they finally arrived, Hermione sat herself between Ginny and Ron.

Soon, the old and patched Sorting Hat was place on the stool, and nervous first years could be seen lining up to try it on. Soon, the hat burst into song.

The school applauded when the Hat had finished, and Professor Sinistra, who was replacing McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress, who had decided to give up the position of Deputy Headmistress, choosing to stay only as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House.

"Abbel, Samantha!" she called.

A skinny girl made her way up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat exclaimed almost immediately.

"Ades, Hamish!"

The Hat considered the boy for a long time. At last, the burly boy was made a Slytherin, and the table on the right cheered loudly for their new addition to the house.

Finally, the sorting was over and a hush fell over the school as they waited for the new headmaster to appear.

The entrance to the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "I thought she said she was only going to be Head of House and Transfiguration teacher! That means we'll have a new head of house!"

Hermione frowned. That meant McGonagall had chosen Malfoy as Head Boy next to her. Surely she knew of the enmity between her and Malfoy!

'Or maybe,' a voice in her head answered, 'maybe she wants you to work with people from other houses. Maybe she's testing you.'

"Yes! I'm starving!" Ron's exclamation signalled to everyone who was lost in their thoughts that the feast had started already.

* * *

Hermione made her way up the stairs to the Head Dorms, wondering what it looked like inside. There was a portrait of a fair lady sitting elegantly on a throne, and she couldn't help but laugh at the contrast to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Err…" Hermione frowned. She hadn't been given a password for the Head dorms.

'Now what?' she thought glumly, when a masculine voice said, "Dragons and Shakespeare."

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy smirking at her, before pushing past her to clamber through the hole which had opened. Hermione clenched her fists to stop herself from grabbing her wand and hexing the arrogant ferret into oblivion.

She stepped through the portrait hole to see for herself what the Head dorms actually looked like.


	3. The Head Dorms

**Chapter 3- The Head Dorms**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long, long, long, long , long time. I haven't updated in months. But here's an update. Unfortunately, its so short that I'm nearly embarrassed to publish it. But its the holidays now so hopefully I can update soon to make up for my awful updating speed.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. All familiar characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing but my own sad characters belong to me. **

**And now read!**

* * *

_She stepped through the portrait hole to see for herself what the Head dorms actually looked like._

She surveyed the common room. It was quite large, and was symmetrical, but with different colour on each side.

'Why is a common room for only two people the size of the Gryffindor common room?' she wondered to herself.

Malfoy was lounging on a couch at the far end of the room, ignoring Hermione. Hermione looked around; there was another couch at the opposite end of the room, red in colour, with gold embroideries. She thanked Merlin that she was not expected to share a couch with the arrogant Slytherin. There were two large cherry wood desks beside the couches; each accompanied by a comfy, chair- the kind with the high back. Hermione thought that the common room looked rather funny overall. The decorations, carpet and furniture changed colour quite abruptly in the middle of the room. One side was the Slytherin colours of green and silver, and the other side was covered in red and gold. She figured that the red and gold covered side was where she would be most of the time.

Seeing as Malfoy looked as though he was not going to be making any conversation, she walked towards the staircase which led from the Gryffindor side of the common room to her bedroom. There was red four poster bed with a gold canopy, and Hermione thought it looked quite majestic compared to the shabby bed she was used to during her schooling at Hogwarts. She found her battered suitcase next to the bed, looking like a grub in its environment. She settled herself onto the large bed, making sure that she locked the door to prevent a certain ferret from spying in on her while she was asleep…you couldn't expect a war hero to be completely unsuspicious after all… soon Hermione drifted off to sleep.


	4. Lessons

**Chapter 4- Lessons**

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back again...with another update! Isn't that exciting? And this chapter isn't short either...unlike the previous chapter. And also, the previous chapters were kind of written in Hermione's perspective, but this one focuses more on Draco's view.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to its author, J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit, I am just writing for fun, an Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Now sit back... and enjoy a longer chapter...**

* * *

_Soon Hermione drifted off to sleep._

Draco Malfoy relaxed on the couch, eyes closed and head dangling off the arm of the couch.

'Granger? Who would choose Granger to be the Head Girl?' he thought to himself.

OK, he had to admit she wasn't stupid, beating him in practically every test, and she wasn't a squeaking Hufflepuff either, standing up to his mad aunt like that, even daring to lie though she was being tortured. The memory of her shrieking on the tiled floor of the manor still made him shudder. Though he was no friend of her, he knew her, and to watch his old schoolmate writhing on the ground of his own home was quite unnerving.

But why was he thinking about the past? Pointless really, he should be dealing with the problem at hand. He rose from his position on the couch and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. Stairs. Why couldn't they just use magic and get rid of the stupid stairs?

He arrived at the door to his bedroom. In a neat handwriting, the door was engraved carefully, or probably magically, with _Draco Lucius Malfoy _in silver. Draco snorted in contempt for his father. Lucius. Really, he had started all the trouble in my life. Luckily he had been sent to Azkaban and sentenced to prison for the rest of his life for his crimes. Narcissa, on the other hand, has escaped prison when the famous Harry Potter had claimed that she has saved his life.

His thoughts turned to his poor mother, all alone in the manor with nothing but the house elves for company. He made a mental note to send her a letter after he finished unpacking his luggage. He turned the door knob and walked into the bedroom.

"Whoa…" he couldn't help the sound of amazement coming from his mouth.

Sure, it was like a shabby hut compared to home, but he spent most of the previous year living under fear, and most of the other years living in the Slytherin dungeons with the dimwits Crabbe and Goyle. So, this room was a welcome change indeed.

The room was high and had a large window to allow light to enter the room during the daytime. There was even a wardrobe opposite the bed, and a moderately sized writing table in front of the window.

He found his suitcase sitting next to the bed, and walked over to it, hanging his robes in the wardrobe, and placing all his stationery neatly on the writing desk. There was an empty cage on the window sill, where his owl usually sat, but Andoria had been killed in his sixth year by the Dark Lord as a punishment for Draco's failed attempts to kill the Headmaster.

Luckily, he had been given money by his mother to buy a new owl from Hogsmeade when they were allowed to visit the village, but until then, he would have to use the school owls.

Remembering his note to write to his mother, he sat down at the desk and found a spare piece of parchment to write his letter on. He magically charmed his quill with a charm his mother had taught him in the holidays which would allow the ink to last longer, a highly convenient spell which he had used every time he used a quill since then. He began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have arrived safely at Hogwarts, so do not fret. I will be using a school owl to deliver this, as I am writing to you before I have even slept. The Head Dorms are extremely enjoyable compared to the dungeons I am used to. I think I have had enough of the dark to last me a lifetime and an afterlife. I do not know how the other Slytherins will be able to cope with living down there, honestly! All is well here, except for the Head Girl who I must share this otherwise perfect dorm with. _

_The Head Girl is none other than the Hermione Granger, I'm sure you know her. She visited our house during the war, though I must say, not under pleasant circumstances. Remember when Father always beat me when I returned from school? Well, it was because she beat me in every test. I cannot deny though, she is intelligent. _

_The Headmaster is now a Headmistress, and she's McGonagall, she used to be Head of Gryffindor, but now she's been replaced by none other than Bill Weasley, if the rumours are true. Bill is the Weasley, who worked for Gringotts, I am not sure if you have met him before, but he was attacked by Greyback the night Dumbledore died._

_I hope you are well, and that you do not miss me too much. Do not miss Father either; he was an evil human who destroyed our lives. _

_Best wishes,_

_Draco Malfoy, your son_

* * *

Malfoy looked around the tower. He had never been here before; Andoria had always been there for him when he needed a letter sent. Most of the owls were perched quietly, following Draco with their yellow eyes, but a few were zooming around, crashing into the walls of the tower. He chose an energetic barn owl, and tied the letter around its leg.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes, there was someone knocking on his door.

'Granger', he thought, 'What is she doing here?'

The bed groaned beneath him as he rolled over and jumped off the bed, heading to the wardrobe for appropriate robes to wear. He opened the door.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She was standing outside his door, ready to go, eyeing his obvious groggy state critically.

"It would be nice if you were more polite, seeing as I came here to tell you that we have Transfiguration together in five minutes.

Malfoy snorted, "Have you ever learnt the order of things around here? It's breakfast first, and then lessons."

Granger glared back coldly, "Well, as we are in our seventh year and are preparing for NEWTs, there are morning lessons, before breakfast, but not today. Today, you missed breakfast, you lazy ferret."

Malfoy jumped, "What? Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast?"

"I thought my help would be unappreciated, but lessons can't be missed, now, you'd better hurry up. I don't want to be late, so I'm not waiting up. Goodbye."

And with that she stalked off, bushy hair flowing behind her proudly.

* * *

Malfoy cursed under his breath as he arrived outside the Transfiguration classroom. He was ten minutes late. He debated whether he should go in and risk the wrath of McGonagall, or miss lessons and risk her wrath later and missing out on possibly crucial information. He decided the first option was safer, so he held his breath and entered the classroom.

"Late, Mr Malfoy, for the first lesson of term. And Head Boy, too. Five points from Slytherin."

Malfoy seated himself at the back of the classroom, comforting himself with the idea that at least it wasn't more points, and that there was no detention.

"Now, we shall continue with the class. Mr Malfoy, you might as well know that we are having a revision lesson, revising the basics all the way from first year. There is no point in learning the advanced if you do not have proper foundation of the subject. So, who can define what an Animagus is?"

Malfoy looked up expectantly at Granger, who was bouncing in her seat with her hand raised. There was nobody else who had their hands raised.

"Mr Malfoy, do you know what an Animagus is?" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang out.

Malfoy smirked as Granger's hand went down. No doubt she was hating him right now. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can change their form into that of an animal at will."

"Correct, Mr Malfoy. Miss Patil…"

Malfoy started to tune out on the professor, choosing to study the students in the class instead. The fact that Longbottom was also in the class surprised him the most.

'What's he doing here? He didn't even make the OWLs, why is he in the NEWT class?'

He ended up concluding that being a war hero changed professors' view of you. He continued his study of the class. There was Potter and the Weasel, seated on each side of Granger. A few other Slytherin students were in the class, Blaise Zabini, who used to be his friend, but their relationship suffered greatly during the war…


	5. Changes

**Chapter 5- Changes**

**A/N: Here's the next update... at last! I know I've been gone for a LONG LONG LONG time, but forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, as I am not JK Rowling. **

**Now... On with the story!**

* * *

Hermione stretched her neck, trying to look over the large crowd pushing to enter the Great Hall for dinner. She was trying to find her friends, who she had been separated from by the herd of students. She squinted in an attempt to spot anyone with flaming red hair, as they would most likely be either Ginny or Ron, or messy jet black hair. But so far, her search had been fruitless as she was pushed around towards the Great Hall by the stampede of students.

She approached the Gryffindor table, and at last, spotted the flaming hair of Ginny, next to the stubborn black hair of Harry.

"Ginny!" she called out.

Ginny looked around her, searching for the source of the voice she knew belonged to Hermione, when finally she spotted her. Ginny slid over and motioned with her hands for Hermione to come and join them.

Hermione made her way through the herd to sit on the bench between Ron and Ginny.

"So Ginny…" she started, "How was your day being in the same class as your brother?"

"Oh…it was absolutely wonderful. Did you see him when he got told off by McGonagall? Twice? Oh… priceless, I say, priceless…" Ginny gushed.

Hermione smiled at her friend, and then looked over at Ron, whose red colouring had leaked into his ears, and then his face. She grinned at him, before reaching over for some food.

"Malfoy!"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but stopped outside the common room portrait.

"What is it, Granger? Make it quick, I have to finish all this homework McGonagall set us."

"I just wanted to remind you that we are supposed to patrols tonight, and so I'll be expecting you to be opposite the Room of Requirement at ten to 8. Don't be late," she replied coolly.

"OK, got it."

He clenched his teeth as he entered the portrait. Of course it was the Mudblood, no – he no longer believed in the pureblood crap that his father had taught him – Granger, then, who would memorise each and every timetable before the first week even began.

And just leave it to McGonagall to set you a mountain load of homework, while knowing the Heads would be busy on patrols. And here he was, believing that Gryffindors had no sense of cunning.

But he had better not be late to the patrol. What time had Granger said? Quarter to nine? Ten to seven? Malfoy groaned, he would have to go and check on is timetable.

He trudged up the stairs to his bedroom-combined-with-study, and dumped his bag unceremoniously next to the great mahogany desk. He then groaned as he had to bend down to rummage through his bag, searching for the cursed timetable.

Finally, he found an envelope, with 'Malfoy, Draco; 7th Year, Head Boy' written on it in a neat, elegant script. He ripped it open, to find his school timetable (he had not used it yet, depending on his friends and Granger to get him to his lessons on time, knowing that Granger would not stand for a missed lesson), his Head Boy duties timetable, and a letter enclosed. He skimmed the timetable for his duties, and found that he had to meet Granger at 7:50. He stood up from his ungraceful squatting position on the floor, and sat at his desk, holding the contents of the envelope in his hand.

He proceeded to reading the letter.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded the prestigious position as Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be expected to perform the Head Boy duties when required. Please refer to the enclosed timetable for details of these duties. Failure to perform these duties may result in the confiscation of your Head Boy position._

_We are also proud to inform you of several changes to the school's traditions following the aftermaths of the Second Wizarding War. _

_To promote house unity, we have decided the classes will no longer be attended by houses. Instead, we have decided to divide different classes by skill._

_To promote awareness of Muggles and their society, Muggle Studies will now be compulsory for all students attending the school._

_To further promote Muggle awareness, we have decided to include several new Muggle subjects in the school curriculum, which you have a choice of. Attached to this letter, you will find a form which should be completed. _

_You will be notified of any further changes regarding the school. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aurora Sinistra_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Draco Malfoy sat back in his chair, pondering the changes to the school. He supposed most of it was to help healing after the war, and to create an understanding of the Muggle world for the wizards and witches who had little or no interaction with the Muggle world. He found the form that Professor Sinistra had mentioned in the letter and read it.

_Dear Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_To promote awareness of Muggles and their society, the school has decided on a range of Muggle subjects to be taught at the school. Though these subjects are hitherto taught in Muggle schools only, it may incorporate Wizarding traditions and/or knowledge. For example, History, the study of the past, would teach the history of both the Muggle and Wizarding societies._

_The requirement is a minimum of 2 of these subjects, and the maximum is 5 subjects. Any queries can be taken to the Headmistress, Deputy Headmistress, Head Girl, or Head of House. Should you have any trouble understanding the contents of a subject, it is advised to ask a Muggle-born for advice, such as the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. _

_Please complete the form as soon as possible, and hand it in to the Headmistress, Deputy Headmistress, Head of House, Head Boy, or Head Girl, no later than the 10__th__ of September. A new timetable incorporating your new subject selections will be handed out on the 12__th__ of September._

_Subjects (Please circle the subjects which you would like to learn):_

_SCIENCE_

_DRAMA_

_MUSIC_

_RELIGIOUS STUDIES_

_PHYSICAL DEVELOPMENT, HEALTH AND PHYSICAL EDUCATION_

_GEOGRAPHY_

_HISTORY_

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk, confused. What was he supposed to choose? He wondered what Granger would choose. He sneered; she would probably take the form to McGonagall and ask to be allowed to take all of the subjects.

For the actual subjects, it wasn't that hard to understand what they were going to include. Oh, but he could have fun pretending the dull fool. Smirking, he ran downstairs with the form in his hand. He found Granger sitting at the desk downstairs in the common room, nibbling at the end of her quill.

'How disgusting,' he thought to himself.

"Granger! I need your help for electing the Muggle subjects!" Hermione turned around at the intruder of the peace and quiet of the common room. It was Malfoy, standing at the landing of the stairs, flapping a piece of parchment, which she assumed was the form for the Muggle electives, in the air.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Do you, now? Then why don't we discuss it on the couch?"

She grinned maliciously inside as she watched Malfoy gaping at her speechlessly.

'Two can play a game,' she thought. She knew that the subjects were easy enough to understand, even for the most pureblooded of the community. Hermione guessed that Malfoy was just trying to annoy her, but he had underestimated Gryffindors. And so Malfoy was now staring at her with an unhinged jaw.

He must've realised how stupid he looked, for he finally closed his mouth, a pink tinge appearing in his face, though nothing else gave away any feeling of embarrassment. He nodded stiffly.

"Of course, Granger." Inside, he was seething. 'Damn you to hell, Granger, you rude, smug little idiot,' he thought. But it wouldn't do to let Granger win. So, he found himself seated on a couch, in a red and gold environment, his beloved green and silver on the opposite side of the room.

"Ok now, Malfoy, what questions do you have?"

"What did you choose?" he blurted out.

Granger looked at him oddly, but launched into a detailed reply nonetheless.

"Well, I thought history, don't you think it'll be quite nice to learn about the two different histories? And whether they affected each other at all, don't you think? And also Geography, it's useful to know about Global and environmental issues, and all the place names and stuff. It can't hurt. I wonder if I can promote S.P.E.W. more… Science I chose, because I used to really enjoy it in primary school, probably because it's mostly logical. I didn't choose religious studies, because I don't particularly enjoy that kind of stuff, requiring belief and fact, but without much basis in solid proof. But the wars over, so I thought I would try something new, to broaden my perspective and mind. I always enjoyed music, so I guess it wasn't too surprising I chose that, but I also chose drama th –"

At this, Malfoy laughed at her loudly. "Drama? Isn't that acting? Don't fool yourself, Granger! You can't even lie to save the life of you and the world! Let alone act!"

Granger stiffened. "First, I would like to tell you that acting and lying are two different things. And second," her voice had become deathly quiet now, "if you recall, I am not that terrible at lying. A certain incident that happened at Malfoy Manor during the War seems to come to mind? Must I elaborate? Yes? Well, I lied to your Aunt Bellatrix, even though she was torturing me, in more ways than one, the Cruciatus, the carving into my skin, do I need to go on?"

Draco Malfoy stiffened. Oh no, he had not meant to go there. The sight of his Aunt carving 'Mudblood' into her skin filled his vision. The blood, all that blood, his vision started to blacken.

* * *

**A/N: What's happening to Draco Malfoy? Vision blackening? Is he going to faint? Yes he is. Ha. I just helped those of you who can't stand cliffhangers. Oh poor him, fainting like a damsel in distress. Can't stand blood? Oh that's funny, and I'm crazy. Is Hermione going to be nice or mean? Thoughts? How do you feel about the Muggle promoting stuff? **


	6. An Olive Branch

**Chapter 6- An Olive Branch**

**A/N: I'm back! In the same day! Can you believe it? Are you proud? I am of myself, behold my shamelessness. And you know why I updated again? Because of reviews!**

**Many thanks to the guest reviewers or maybe they were the same person, detective case, hmmm...**

**To DracoHermionelover98, you hoped that they would be nice to each other when they wake up, so here it is!**

**And also thanks to Jealousyisthegreeneyedmonster1, Greek Princess143, and Tsukinopen.**

**Disclaimer: Currently, I am not JK Rowling. I also doubt I will ever turn into JK Rowling. Even with Polyjuice, I am not JK Rowling.**

**Now enjoy and share your thoughts!**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy stiffened. Oh no, he had not meant to go there. The sight of his Aunt carving 'Mudblood' into her skin filled his vision. The blood, all that blood, his vision started to blacken._

Hermione closed her eyes as the memories flowed through her mind, but they flew open when she heard a thumping sound. Malfoy was on the ground, unconscious. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or to feel pity for him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she muttered, and carefully lifted Malfoy through the air, guiding him with her wand, and depositing him gently on the couch. She took a seat next to him, and began to read the new edition of Hogwarts: A History, by none other than Dumbledore himself, finished in secret mere days before his death. It had been found during the reparations, protected by a strong spell, and published as soon as possible, so that the students of Hogwarts could use it for the new school year. It was definitely more up to date than the first edition, with a great lot more insight, knowledge, and information. It also included student lists, and descriptions of famous students, and campaign held in the school.

She was reading about a campaign in the book, which was none other than her very own S.P.E.W., she was pleased that Dumbledore had included it, perhaps it would promote her cause further.

_S.P.E.W., not to be confused with the word spew, meaning to vomit, _here Hermione made a mental note to see the publishers about it, it didn't add to a good first impression by placing the word 'spew' and 'vomit' right next to her campaign name. _was founded in 1994 by Miss Hermione Granger in, best friend to Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. She was in 4__th__ year when she came up with the idea, upon discovering that house-elves were treated like slaves, without payment or holidays. She decided to come up with the name 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare', abbreviated into S.P.E.W. Hermione Granger then made badges, promoting her campaign. She took her campaign to her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, who bought the badges, but only to stop Hermione Granger's pestering. However, it did not work. Her campaign was not supported by most of the school…_

Hermione sighed. Was she really that annoying? She thought that it was for a good cause, but it turned out that Harry and Ron had only bought the badges to stop her pestering. She should've realised they gave her no support, with Ron outright discouraging her views and actions.

A groan sounded from next to her. She turned around to look at Malfoy, who was stirring. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"Wh – what? Why am I here?" he sputtered when he was fully awake.

Hermione didn't know whether to taunt him, or to act the golden hearted, compassionate role model of a Gryffindor? She decided to just tell the blunt truth, without too many unnecessary comments.

"You fell to the ground after you fainted. I don't know why. I was just telling you that I was quite good at lying, reminding you of when I successfully lied to your aunt, and I heard a thump, and you were on the floor. I lifted you up to the couch, thought it would be more comfortable."

Malfoy groaned. "My dignity," he muttered.

Hermione just continued to stare at him. "Why _did_ you faint, Malfoy?"

"I was just recalling the blood… all that blood, and I just fainted, happy now?"

"Not particularly, but you seem to be fine, so get up and go to your couch if you want to rest. Or you could do your homework. Dinner starts in ten minutes though, and we have patrols straight after, I hope you don't forget."

"I won't, and Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" she turned around, with her eyebrows raised.

"Thank…you… for not just leaving me on the ground. And since we'll be sharing the space, why don't we just try to be civil to each other? Be nice, _Hermione_?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to just gape at the other. Civil? To each other? But a Slytherin had extended an olive branch, and what kind of noble at heart Gryffindor would she be if she did not accept it?

"Of course, _Draco_, and didn't you say you had some questions regarding the Muggle subjects choices?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just realised that when I include dots in a word, everything goes wonkitated and funny. So now, I'll just write dot to symbolise a dot.**

**And because of this, I apologise to carefreelines, whose name would turn out as dotLines everytime.**

**DracoHermionelover, did you like the chapter? **

**Thanks! And review!**


	7. Telling the Friends

**Chapter 7- Telling the Friends**

**A/N: Hey there! I shall now give to youuuu... the one and only CHAPTER SEVEN OF EVERLASTING HOPE BY CHARMHEX01 AND NAMED TELLING THE FRIENDS. I know, very cliche, unimaginative names. But that's me. Maybe I'll try for some creativity in my next fanfic. But for now, this will have to do... **

**Disclaimer: There's many simple, fail-proof ways to tell that I am not JK Rowling, our beloved author. **

**1) If you are not colourblind: I have black-brown-goldish hair. JK Rowling's is blond.**

**2) By the way I speak: I do not have an english accent, (I dunno can you call it an english _accent_), but anyways, I'm from down under!**

**And so I hope you can tell that I am quite blatantly suggesting and implying that I am not JK Rowling.**

* * *

Draco lay sprawled across his bed. After the conversation about civility with Granger – no, _Hermione_, better start getting used to it – they had discussed the subjects, and he ended up choosing exactly what she had chosen. This time, he thought her reasons were quite valid and sensible.

And at least he would have someone who was at least civil to him. After he had extended the olive branch, as she referred to it as, Hermione had been perfectly civil towards him, though admittedly, a bit stiff and forced, but then, so had he.

"Dinner in 5 minutes! Get ready, Mal – Draco!" Her voice travelled up the stairs.

"Yes, don't wait for me, just go!" he called back. He heard the portrait door swing open, then shut. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his electives form to hand in to his Head of House, Professor Lomes, a new professor who was unbiased, unlike Snape. Professor Slughorn had decided to retire for good, and no amount of convincing from either McGonagall or Potter could make him leave his retirement.

"Hermione, wait!"

Hermione spun around, waiting for her friends to catch up.

"How is sharing a dorm with Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron asked. He and Hermione had started a relationship after the war, but broke it off soon when they realised that they could not even share the most innocent of intimate touches without both breaking into a fit of giggles, now that the war was over, and the prospect of the other not living to see the next day was not looming over their heads.

Hermione did not how to respond to the question. If she was truthful, her friends may view her as betraying the enmity between Draco and Harry, but lying would only cause more problems later on. Truthful, then.

"It's actually going surprisingly well. We reached an agreement today to be civil to each other. He suggested it actually. And we have decided on a first-name relationship. Otherwise, it'll just be more difficult as the year passes. And he asked me for help on the muggle subjects. We chose the same, and to be honest, I think he's a bit lonely. After the war, lots of people resent him. I haven't asked what you guys chose yet! What did you choose?"

"Ah… good for you Hermione, we had a discussion on it last night, Ron and I, and we decided it would be best if you two were civil. In fact, we even decided that we would be civil with Malfoy if it was easier for you. And we were seriously considering taking the first step of civility if you two didn't." Harry revealed.

"Really? I thought you might've been disappointed in me or something…"

"Nonsense, Hermione. We are _Gryffindors_, not Slytherins, we support each other." Ginny piped up.

"And for the subject choices, Harry and I chose the same. We chose Science, because I thought it sounded fun, from the way Harry described it, Geography, and History. They seemed like the most useful subjects, so yeah…"

"Ginny, what about you? Did you choose the same as them?"

"I chose one more subject. I thought music sounded fun, and I wanted to relax after the war, enjoy life you know? So I chose music. There was something along the lines of Health and Development of Physical…" she trailed off.

Hermione helped, "Personal Development, Health and Physical Education?"

"Yeah that… anyways, I thought about it, but then, I thought, well, I'm doing Quidditch, so I won't need that. Harry said it was just sport and learning about health. What did you choose Hermione? Did you go to McGonagall for a Time Turner to do all the subjects?" Ginny grinned, along with Harry and Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Surprise, surprise! I only chose 5 subjects, and I chose Science, History, Geography, Drama, and Music."

"Drama?" Harry inquired. "Haven't you gotten enough drama to last you a lifetime? I know I have."

"Well… I was hoping this drama would be a little more relaxing and fun."

The friends continued their idle chatter all the way to the great hall, and sat themselves together at the Gryffindor table.

"Look, Hermione. There's Malfoy, he does seem a little down and lonely, doesn't he?"

'Yes, he does,' she thought.

Draco seated himself on the very edge of the Slytherin table at the Great Hall. He had no friends here. Either they resented him because his family had supported the Dark Lord, like them, but was still Head Boy, or they did not trust him because of his family's reputation as Death Eaters.

'In fact,' he reflected sadly, 'the closest person to a friend I have here would be Hermione, even though we had only been civil for a few hours.'

But Hermione was now seated on the other side of the Great Hall, so he really was quite lonely. He began to eat sullenly. At least he had patrols to look forward to with her afterwards.

'Wow, imagine that. Draco Malfoy looking forward to patrols with Hermione Granger.'

But it was true, in a few short hours, she had shown him her forgiveness, and revealed a friendly personality, and a unique and intelligent character.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review! Favourite! Yay! Next installment shall come MUCH sooner if you do. **

**Yearlies are OFFICIALLY OVER. Now is the dreaded and nerve-wracking period when you receive all you results. HYPERVENTILATING...**


	8. Patrols and Potions Partners

**Chapter 8- Patrols and Potion Partners**

**A/N: Hey there, readers! I'm updating. After, what? One week? Much better than two or three months yeah? I was amazed by the amount of favourites, followers, and reviews. And so, I have updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Surely I don't have to say it, but just to be safe...**

* * *

"Gra – Hermione!"

She looked back, Draco was jogging towards her. She waited for him. This reminded her of before dinner when she waited for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She nearly laughed aloud at the alikeness of the situations.

"Hi," she said when he had caught up. "You looked lonely at dinner today."

Draco looked at her, trying to determine whether he should confide in her. Might as well, she was the only friend he had, after all. "I am. You are the only friend I have. I'm sure you are intelligent to figure out why."

Hermione studied him closely. She did know. "Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends? Now, before you complain and protest, Harry himself said today that they would've went up to you and be friends with you if we didn't first,"

Draco started at her disbelievingly. "Why would they do that? I really am starting to think that Gryffindors are a mental bunch."

"They claimed it would help me, if they were civil, and they are right you know," she answered, disregarding the last comment.

"So Gryffindors just stick together? Sounds mental to a Slytherin like me."

Hermione shrugged, and changed the topic. "Ok, so we have patrols, and we will have to walk the seventh floor corridors for an hour. And then we are free, got it?"

"Yes, know-it-all."

They walked in silence for ten minutes.

Finally, Hermione couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Soooooo….." she drew out the word meaningfully.

"Yes Gr-ermione?" he replied, converting to calling her by her first name halfway through.

"Well, I wasn't enjoying the silence …"

"Hermione, tell me, what is it with you and your obvious incapability to complete your sentences? For such an apparently intelligent witch with a high intellectual capability, you can make yourself seem like a dull fool quite easily."

All she did for a reply was raise her left eyebrow, as though challenging him to continue scorning her. They lapsed into silence again, but if was different from the last. The awkwardness was no longer present, and they both enjoyed the newfound comfort and trust in their new relationship. They remained in relaxed silence for the rest of the patrols. Finally, the time came to head back to the common room. Silently, they made their way to the common room, and each departed for their own rooms.

* * *

"Malfoy! You lazy prat! Tell me, will I be waking you up for breakfast or lessons every morning of the year?"

"Go away! Come back later!"

"No, Mal- Draco! We have _lessons_ now! It's one of the lessons before breakfast!"

Immediately, Draco Malfoy sprung upright. He was not going to miss out on lessons. Despite his constant teasing of Hermione's eagerness for lessons, he himself was not keen on missing out on lessons, and possibly, important information. He made a mad dash to the wardrobe, grabbing his school robes, and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Malfoy! Potions! I do not want to be late because of you. And you should be glad you have every subject with me, or else who knows how many lessons you would've missed!" Hermione's voice rang clearly into the bathroom. He nearly chuckled in amusement at the irritation in her voice. It was quite funny.

At last, he emerged from his bedroom ready to go. "Do you know who the new potion professor is?"

Hermione frowned. "No idea, I wasn't really paying attention to the staff table. But we can rule out Slughorn, I'm certain he would have no intention of returning, judging from Harry's description of his reluctance even in sixth year. And add a war into the mix… I think he's ready to retire and relax in peace now. Can't blame him either."

Draco nodded in understanding, content to let Hermione to release all her deductions, listening as she rambled on.

"… and obviously not Snape, as he's…dead. I don't know if I should be happy he's not teaching potions, or sad that he's dead, and no one really knew him as a good person, apart from a little number in a large world. I suppose it'll be a new teacher. It'll be tough to find one though; what with the war…I wonder if it'll be the Slytherin head teaching… previously, Slytherin seems to be dominating in Potions. Oh… why did I not look closely at the staff table? The only person I saw was McGonagall for the Headmistress announcement… In fact, now that I think of it, I have no idea who the DADA professor is… or Gryffindor head, seeing as McGonagall is headmistress now…"

Finally, they arrived outside the potions dungeons, where they were to have their lesson. The doors opened, to reveal the potions professor. To everyone's surprise, it was a female, Hermione knew from reading many books that this was the first female Potions professor to teach at Hogwarts. She was quite different to any of their previous Potions professors. She ushered everyone in, and closed the doors. She then proceeded to the front of the classroom.

"Ahem," her voice was a pleasant pitch, loud enough so that she could be easily heard, and not of a deathly tone that was distinctive in Snape's voice. She continued, "I am going to be your Potions professor for this year, and for the Slytherins, your Head of House." She smiled jovially.

'Well, that's a change, for sure,' Hermione thought.

"My name is Professor Woules, and I hope we can learn much from each other in this year. Throughout your N.E.W.T year, there will be much stress, and I would like you all to know that I will always be here to help you in any way that I can. Alright, any questions before we go on with the class?"

No one did, not even Hermione. Instead she studied the professor. She was definitely a change from the stout and gentle Slughorn, and the secretive and harsh Snape. Instead, she was friendly, kind, and outgoing. She was a pretty blonde, with rosy cheeks, bright eyes and of an average stature.

She had resumed talking now. "Now, for the first class of the year, I thought we should start off with something interesting. I believe you have studied this particular potion before, hands up who can tell me about the Felix Felicis?"

As usual, Hermione's hair shot up into the air at once. Several others also put their hands up, even, to everyone's surprise, Neville. It seemed that his confidence in potions had increased, either by the jovial professor, of the war.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom?" Hermione's hand shot down, her expression sad, yet proud for her friend. Indeed, Neville looked rather shocked, both at Professor Woules knowing his name, and that he was chosen.

"Felix Felicis is also called Liquid Luck. The name explains the purpose of the potion rather well, I think…" his voice trailed off uncertainly at the end.

"Excellent, a concise, straight to the point definition. 5 points to…," she referred to the class roll, "Gryffindor! Now, this potion takes 6 months to stew, so we will have to wait. I will be helping you this lesson, and we will spend a small portion of each lesson we have afterwards to check our potions. And, the instructions are rather tricky, so you will be working in pairs, you may choose your own pairs. The instructions will be on the board shortly, after everyone has been partnered.

Immediately, the class erupted into a loud discussion, fighting and arguing. She looked to Ron, "Ron, I think it would be best if we are paired together, as I think you will be unable to make it with Harry, although he _does _have that Prince's book."

Ron rather than looking offended, nodded. He knew of his relatively low ability in Potions. Harry on the other hand, looked around miserably. Everyone was paired off, except Draco Malfoy.

"Well, there's only one left. Bye guys!"


	9. Civility for All

**Chapter 9 – Civility for All**

**A/N: Hi all! It's been way way way too long since I last posted, and I'm so sorry! But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! And I can't believe its been more than a year since I posted the first chapter of this story. Time flies. **

**Thanks heaps to all those who followed, favourited, and/or reviewed, I really really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Again? Yes. Anyways, no, I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did, it would sell one copy, to myself. But, that is clearly not the case, so obviously Harry Potter does not belong to me. It does, however, belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**And... enjoy!**

* * *

_Everyone was paired off, except Draco Malfoy._

"_Well there's only one left. Bye guys!"_

Harry made eye contact with his potion partner for the day, and began reluctantly making his way to the spare seat besides Malfoy.

"Potter," came the irritating drawl from Malfoy as Harry sat down beside him.

"Malfoy, pleasure to be your partner."

"Of course you are pleasured to be my partner. I show exceptional skills in Potions, while your _skills_ are non-existent. But, with your book and my skill, with minimal interference from you, I do believe that we, or should I say, _I_, will be able to brew a decent Felix Felicis."

"My book? How do you know about my book? You mean the Potions book right?"

"Well, that book was my godfather's, and he told me about it, after sixth year, when I asked him about your sudden decency at potions."

"Oh I see…" Harry trailed off awkwardly, with nothing more to say on the matter. "Well, I hear that you've made peace with Hermione. We're glad, really."

"She said so to me. But I don't really get it. Is Weasley glad too?"

"Well, he's not jumping in joy, but he's accepting. Give Ron some credit, he's matured a lot. If this was before the war, trust me, you would know about his opinions, even if Hermione told us in the Astronomy Tower, and you were reminiscing old times in the Slytherin dungeons, if you get what I mean."

"I see, I do not doubt that Potter, I suppose I realised. You can tell, see, before in this situation he would be blowing his top, complaining to the professor, but right now, he is obviously working peacefully with Hermione."

Inwardly, Draco celebrated at finally saying her name without starting with her last name, then stuttering like a fool.

"First name basis now?"

"Well, we are trying. Getting better. At least we don't say last name then first name, at worst, we say half the last name, then first name."

"Would it be too weird and too forward if I asked you to be my friend?" Harry replied, stretching out a hand, well aware that he was setting himself up for a high possibility of rejection and humiliation.

Draco started at the outstretched hand before him, wondering if he should take it, or if he should act upon the bitterness he felt when his own outstretched hand was rejected back when they were eleven. But he thought of Hermione's acceptance of him, her forgiveness, and he knew that he should accept the hand.

Slowly, he reached out a hand and took Potter's hand firmly into his own.

"Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review! Do you think that this is all too fast and unexpected? I would appreciate reviews! I'm working on the next chapter, and I'm hoping to post it sometimes in the near future (hopefully). **


	10. Musings in Music

**Chapter 10 – Musings in Music**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story, and I hope you all like it. It's pretty soon isn't it? The very next day! See, I told you the near future. **

**Thanks to nikkiRiddle, Growlithe58, perfectfluke, glazedwater, SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou (please don't, I said thank you, right?), Starlingkingandqueen, mondendana, and loza-pop for following, favourite-ing and/or reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Now really, these disclaimers are really making me sad. They're making me admit over and over that I'm not awesome enough. **

**Read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"How was Potions with Harry? Was he alright?"

"Well, depends on if you're talking about his skill or his personality."

Hermione chuckled at Draco's response and clarified, "Why don't you tell me both then? We have plenty of time before Music."

Draco groaned. He had detested music as a child, and he himself could not understand why he would choose it. But Hermione had chosen it, and for convenience's sake, he had chosen whatever she had.

"Draco?"

"Oh, huh? What were we talking about? Right, Potter's dismal Potion ability, wasn't it?"

"Well, you were going to tell me about his skill and personality, but I suppose you still think his skill is… not the best. So what about his personality?"

Draco shrugged in response, "Yeah, well. He offered to be my friend, and I suppose he isn't bad."

"Well of course, I never make bad friends." Hermione beamed in pride at Harry's mature actions, and reminded herself to praise him later.

They had now arrived at the Music classroom, ten minutes early. But the teacher must have heard them stop outside the door, for the door opened, no doubt with a flick of his, or her, wand.

Well, it seemed like Music would be taught with a jolly attitude.

Professor Sprout stood behind the desk, cheerfully gesturing for the two to enter. Draco had no idea what to think. Here stood Professor Sprout, teaching somewhere other than her beloved greenhouses, robes still stained with dirt and mud.

He had never particularly enjoyed Herbology, deeming it a useless subject which he did not perform brilliantly in. Perhaps he could go back… talk to the new Deputy Headmistress about it…

There were also no chairs in the room, or tables for that matter. He wondered how they were supposed to sit. As if reading his mind, Professor Sprout waved her wand and a carpet began unrolling on the ground.

"Come on, let's sit. Ginny should be here soon."

"Alright, alright. But I'm really starting to regret choosing whatever subjects you did."

"Nonsense, you'll love it. How can you regret it? We haven't even started the first lesson yet!" Hermione reasoned, leading Draco to the front of the newly carpeted classroom.

She sat down easily, with a sense of nostalgia when she thought back to her Muggle primary school days. Draco, on the other hand, was not familiar with seating himself on the floor, having been raised to believe he was superior, and of course, would never even dream of sitting on the floor in such an undignified manner.

Hermione looked up to see Draco looming above her, awkwardly shuffling his feet, trying to sit down gracefully. By this time, several other students had come, and looking around, it could be seen that most Purebloods and several half-bloods were doing the same thing.

Ginny arrived, and sat down next to Hermione casually, as if it was something she did on a regular basis. Draco, realising this, drew a long breath.

'Well, here goes…'

He landed painfully on the ground, attracting an amused glance from both Hermione and Ginny, who had been engaged in a conversation before his sudden move.

"Settle down now, everyone." Professor Sprout hushed. "Now, as you can see, I have decided to seat you like this as it would be most appropriate for what we will do in the lessons. This subject, as you should all be aware, is a new addition to the Hogwarts school curriculum, to promote Muggle awareness. In these classes, we will be exploring both Magical and Muggle sides of music. Today, we will cover some well-known instruments, used by both Muggles and wizards and witches."

At this, Professor Sprout summoned a box of instruments, and instructed the students to pick one. Hermione peered into the box, and discovered that there were miniature models of various instruments, and picked a small grand piano. She saw Draco's pale hand reach in and grab a harp, and Ginny's reaching for a flute.

After everyone had chosen one, Professor Sprout called for silence. "Now, I will come over and enlarge these models to their full size. If you feel confident with the Engorgement Charm, you may do it yourself. However, ensure that you have enough room for you instrument at its full size."

Hermione, naturally, with a practised wave of her wand, non-verbally enlarged her piano to full size, watching it turn into a majestic, sophisticated instrument. She used to have lessons, from when she was four, to before she left for Hogwarts. She had been quite talented at the piano, but didn't have time for it, being caught up in all the affairs of the Wizarding World. She turned around and realises that Professor Sprout had just finished with everyone's instruments, and was making her way back to the desk.

"I would like for you to now fiddle around with your chosen instrument, and try and figure out how to work it, if you don't already. If you think you have damaged your instrument, a simple _Reparo _will do. I will leave you to it then. In half an hour, we will gather and share ideas."

'Well then,' Hermione thought, 'maybe I should've chosen a more interesting instrument. Too late now though.'

Draco, by this point, had figured out that you could only really pluck the strings to make a sound, unless you wanted to bang on it, and was now happily stroking his fingers across the strings, rather liking the sound, and Hermione had to admit, the sound was much better than Ginny's rather pathetic blows.

She turned to Ginny and sighed. "Here Ginny, pass me the flute."

Ginny gave up her instrument, with a look of relief in her eyes. "What are you going to do with it? I'm blowing hard as I can, but I just get a sound. I thought they were supposed to sound all pearly and nice."

Hermione smiled encouragingly, handing the elegant instrument back to her friend, "Here, I just charmed it so it would be easier for you. Try."

Ginny, casting a doubtful glance at Hermione, blew softly into the hole, which she knew was on the mouthpiece from the magazines her mum read every now and then.

A delighted squeak escaped from her mouth as a solid sound came out of the instrument.

"Wow, I wonder how Muggles can make any kind of sound out of this instrument without magic."

Hermione only smiled in response, and turned her attention back onto Draco.

For the first time this year, all since she met him, really, his features were completely relaxed and happy, eyes carefree. Hermione rejoiced inside, knowing that he would no longer regret choosing music, from the happiness he was displaying at the moment.

His fingers seemed to glide across the strings with a grace that was only befitting of his personality, and it seemed as though he was an experienced harp player. Indeed, it seemed that he had learnt how the harp worked exactly, as he began humming to whatever he was playing.

"Draco?"Hermione started, unwilling to disturb this heart-warming display, but she had realised that she was staring at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you play any instruments?"

"No, why?"

"You're really good at harp. You would be an excellent musician."

"Well I quite like it too. Perhaps Sprout might let us keep out instruments."

Professor Sprout's voice sounded above the din, with the help of a _Sonorus, _and effectively silenced the class. "I am certain that you have all managed to figure out something about your instrument. I would like those who chose the bagpipe stand up and share your ideas."

The lesson continued in such a way, and as absorbed as Hermione was in learning, she was blissfully unaware of Draco's scrutinising stare.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you find it? It's much longer than the previous chapter, but I feel like it's more of a filler chapter than anything, really. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, because I have never, ever written anything close to romance, so help! Any advice would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I'm going to start another Dramione fanfiction, Stop All the Clocks, which should be up soon, again, sometime in the near future. I'm still experimenting with different styles of writing, see which one I'm most comfortable with, and enjoy the most. So... check it out! It should be up soon.**

**And one last thing, right now, my cover image is not very nice (I made it myself, see) and I would like a much more attractive one. So, if you are interested, could you please e-mail me your cover image? My email is: ****sis2001 at hotmail dot com dot au**

**I'm going to go crazy. I've reposted this chapter a million times because I everytime I post it something weird happens to my email address. So just get rid of the spaces. Replace the at with the swirly a thing, and the dots with a dot. **

**I don't really have any requirements, just that it includes the title, Everlasting Hope, and that's it. I don't mind if it's real people or a drawing or something, just send it in and I'll check it. I would be really, really, thankful if you took the time and effort to make one, and I will even give you a preview of the next chapter early. :D**


	11. Unity

**Chapter 11- Unity **

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it really warms my heart. And also the cover image thing, I think I'll keep it running until Chapter 15 or 16 perhaps? I'll tell you when I get closer to those chapters. **

**I do admit, this is not one of my longest chapters, but it's not my shortest either, so that's good. My chapter lengths are really really inconsistent. Maybe I'll try for consistency in my new story. If I feel like it. **

**And thanks to Asmita panja for reviewing, and EnjE4EveR for favouriting! **

**it made me really happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Hermione. Or Draco. Or Ron. Or Neville. Or anyone in the Harry Potter World for that matter.**

**Now that I feel all depressed, you're welcome to read the story...**

* * *

Draco studied Hermione closely. Really studied her. Not just skimming over her feature as he usually would, but examining each of her features with the utmost concentration.

He realised that her eyes, were almond shaped, with some flickers of gold behind the swirling depths of brown. He had never really studied anyone else's features closely before, but he thought that Hermione's feature were intricate and sophisticated. It seemed the more he studied them, the more layers he discovered under her outer layer.

When he first looked at her, he could see her brown lion mane, brown eyes, and even teeth, but when he looked closer, he could see that even her hair would sparkle with hints of gold. Her skin was lightly freckled if one looked close enough, and Draco was looking close enough.

Hermione could feel very light breathing on her neck, and whipped her head around to come face to face, or rather, nose to nose, with Draco, who was startled back into reality by the scratch of her hair.

Draco took a deep breath and drew back, smiling at Hermione, who raised a confused eyebrow in return.

"What were you doing?" Hermione whispered, aware that Professors Sprout was looking disapprovingly in her direction.

Draco simply shook his head and kept his eyes on Luna Lovegood, who was dreamily presenting an instrument, talking about Giddlywurts or something of the sort.

* * *

Seated at the Gryffindor table, Hermione's stare lingered towards the Slytherin table. Draco sat, lonely as ever, seemingly out of place in his own beloved house.

It would help if he had friends in his own house, and Hermione was willing to interact with more Slytherins if it helped Draco find more friends at his own table.

Catching the direction of her stare, Harry said knowingly, "We can help, Hermione. I think interhouse unity is long due, don't you?"

Surprised at Harry's insight, Hermione replied, "I think it time. Dumbledore always wanted it, it's a shame that we could never put aside out differences for the Slytherins."

"What are you guys planning without me? A conspiracy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! I never knew you had the word conspiracy in your vocabulary!" Ginny mocked.

She was pointedly ignored by her dear brother, who awaited Harry and Hermione's answer with a foolish grin.

"Oh, we were just talking about interhouse unity."

"Interhouse unity? But I think our houses are very united already! Except for Slytherin."

"Ron," Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "You're missing the point. The point is, don't you think we should start interacting with the Slytherins in a more positive way?"

"But why? I think Malfoy's enough, we're interacting with him quite positively, right?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all shared a hopeless shrug, but it was Neville who replied to Ron.

"Yes, but Malfoy is only one member of a whole House. I think it would be nice to make more friends."

Ron, by this stage, had already moved on to his food, and had not heard a single word of Neville's input.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Don't you have any friends in your own house?"

"I used to. I don't really have any now though. Nobody wants to be associated with the Death Eater who brought all the Death Eaters into Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore."

"But you didn't kill Dumbledore."

Draco sighed, "But they don't care. It's the thought that counts, they say."

"But that's the point! Your thought was not to kill Dumbledore, you didn't kill him!"

"You don't understand! No one in Slytherin wants to be close to me! It's enough that they're in Slytherin, and all the stereotypes connected to the house, but imagine what people would say if they befriended the son of one of the Dar- Voldemort's most avid supporters, a Death Eater himself!"

Hermione retorted heatedly, "But you don't believe in that anymore! Who cares what other people think? No one's going to look down on them."

"Hermione, just leave it. You're a Gryffindor, you can't understand Slytherins."

"No, Draco. Stop. You said it yourself. No matter what we are, our minds work differently, and you _need_ to make friends in Slytherin. We will not always be there for you, Draco."

Hermione's words saddened him, though he could not quite understand why, and he caved at last, "Whatever you say, Hermione. But you watch, no one's going to want to interact with me."

"That's what I'm here for. Even Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Heck, even Ron, as long as you give him food. We're here to support each other and you're part of us now, whether you like it or not."

"But they're all Gryffindors. I don't belong with you."

"You've forgotten about Luna. And you do belong with us, but you still need friends from your own house. And we need to drop our pride, and make peace with Slytherins."

"Are all Gryffindors this obstinate?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Did you like the dialogue at the end? It was kind of an argument, but still, do you guys prefer dialogue or non-dialogue? Leave a review!**


End file.
